Le Syndrôme de la Renarde
by Riel
Summary: Après une attaque de gens qui semblent être sous les ordres d'Oroshimaru, Naruto et sa clique ont été blessés. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, blessé dans son orgueil comme dans sa chair, se demande pourquoi il est si malade... Chap 1 upload 29 aout 2004


**Site / mail : **_Pour me mailer, c'est cette adresse : __rielfrodoyahoo.fr_

**Pairing : **_Sasuke x Naruto... (èé !!)_

**Disclaimer : **_Pas à moi... Aucun... Dommage !_

**Rating : **_PG15 voire plus !_

**Sommaire :** _Aucun pour le moment, laissez-moi l'écrire cette fic !! mdr _

**Catégorie : **_MPREG – Angst par moment, choupinou kawai et totalement OOC... Pour pas changer !!_

**Dédicace : **Voici une petite fic pour Kino Finalement je l'ai refaite paske la première me plaisait pas... mais pas du tout !

Désolée pour les autres personnes, c'est ma première fanfic sur le monde de Naruto, je les ai lu jusqu'au 6 donc je ne sais pas tout... ; J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira...

Bonne lecture même si c'est un mpreg et que Naruto est dessous èé (c'est pô zuste !! Il est dessus oo )

PS : le monde est UA. A dire que Orochimaru fout sa merde de temps en temps mais la clique Naruto n'a pas réussi à le battre. Le troisième Hokage n'est pas mort, (pas encore), et si Itachi est également un ninja renégat, ben il n'apparaît que de temps en temps. Mais Orochimaru ne « cherche » pas encore à avoir le corps de Sasuke !!

LE SYNDROME DE LA RENARDE

« - Naruto ! Dépêche toi !! »

« - Oui oui, je prends mon temps1. »

Le jeune ninja, désormais âgé de 17 ans, grimaça avant de se diriger vers la salle de classe où Kakashi leur avait donné rendez-vous. Le jeune homme se doutait que c'était – encore ? – pour une nouvelle mission...

La dernière avait été assez éprouvante et fatigante ; Sakura avait un bras en écharpe et Sasuke avait encore un bandage qui lui cachait un œil. Encore un peu et il aurait été borgne.

Naruto lui-même était dans un état assez lamentable, avec l'une de ses côtes fêlées et un genou qui avait failli être broyé, l'empêchant de marcher durant un certain temps.

Maintenant, il refusait de marcher vite. De toute façon, Kakashi n'était jamais à l'heure, donc il n'avait aucune raison de trop se presser.

« - Naruto !! » cria Sakura d'une voix exaspérée.

Cette fois, le blond lui jeta un regard noir. S'il avait cru être amoureux d'elle au début, c'était parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas très bien. Et avec le temps, les liens qui les avaient unis durant les combats avaient effrités certains sentiments... Et affûtés d'autres.

Ses sentiments amoureux s'étaient changés en quelque chose d'autre, de tout aussi fort, mais qui était plus proche du sentiment pour une petite sœur.

D'ailleurs Sakura éprouvait pour lui le même sentiment, sauf qu'en cet instant, elle le détestait profondément !

C'était par sa faute si ils en étaient arrivés là !! Et c'était sa faute si Sasuke avait cet énorme bandage, qui lui cachait un œil, enlevait son sex-appeal !

Du moins, c'était la version de la jeune femme... Non de Naruto.

La jeune femme serra les poings face aux souvenirs passés et elle se força à redevenir tranquille. Surtout, ne pas envoyer un kunaï dans la tête de Naruto. Ne surtout pas lui envoyer. C'était sa faute ! Sa faute à lui seul !

_Flash back_

_Les trois jeunes gens étaient encore dans une mission stupide, que leur avait donné Kakashi. Le jounin__2__ leur avait donné une mission comme lorsqu'ils débutaient. C'était pas encore retrouver le chat de la femme (NDA : dans je ne sais plus quel tome, désolée ;) mais retrouver le petit chiot, enlevé par des mystérieux voleurs, qui avaient seulement pris l'animal et non les bijoux de la femme. Plutôt étrange... Même Kakashi, qui avait dit leur mission en lisant le « Love Love Paradise », avait relevé la tête d'un air sérieux et leur avait annoncé qu'il ne fallait pas tout prendre à la rigolade, surtout pour cette mission._

_Naruto avait répliqué, d'un air amusé, que ce n'était qu'une mission parmi tant d'autre, après tout. Et que c'était qu'un animal. _

_« - Tu prends tout à en riant, ces derniers temps, Naruto. Pense un peu à ton entraînement ! » _

_Bien entendu, Sakura l'avait grondé. Le jeune ninja refusait de s'entraîner plus... Il se savait, au fond de lui, plus fort que Sasuke. Il savait que le Kyuubi qu'il portait, au fond de son âme, pouvait le rendre extrêmement puissant. Le seul ennui était qu'il ne le contrôlait absolument pas et qu'il pouvait redevenir, à tout instant, ce monstre assoiffé de sang._

_  
Arrivé pour la mission, retrouver l'animal avait été une partie de plaisir. Le récupérer aussi._

_Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était que des sbires d'Orochimaru les avait attaqués. _

_C'étaient eux qui les avaient mis dans un tel état..._

_Enfin, des sbires d'Orochimaru... C'était ce que les jeunes ninjas pensaient._

_Fin du flash back _

Le jeune homme se traîna difficilement jusqu'à Sakura.

« - Me voila, me voila. Heureuse ? »

« - Ravie. Assieds-toi, on va attendre Kakashi. »

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de se retenir de ne pas lui lancer un kunaï dans le visage de la jeune femme. Depuis l'accident, il avait des envies de meurtres...

Sentir le sang couler... Dans sa gorge, sur ses mains...

« - Naruto ? »

La voix de Sasuke réveilla le blond qui secoua la tête.

« - O... Oui, Sasuke ? »

« - T'as l'air ailleurs. » répondit simplement le brun, comme si c'était naturel qu'il s'inquiète pour un membre de son équipe.

Naruto haussa simplement les épaules, sans répondre. Lentement, doucement, il articula :

« - C'est pas que je suis ailleurs, mais juste très fatigué. La seule chose à laquelle j'aspire c'est un peu de repos. »

« - Et tu vas en prendre. » fit la voix de Kakashi, juste derrière eux, faisant sursauter le brun, la rousse3 et le blond. « Vous allez vous reposer un peu, histoire de vous soigner. Et toi, Naruto, tu vas me faire le plaisir de pas bouger de chez toi tant que ton genou ne sera pas complètement guéri. »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour protester puis...

« - Je veux bien rester chez moi mais seul, c'est pas génial... »

« - Konohamaru viendra te voir de temps en temps. » proposa généreusement Sakura.

Un grognement lui répondit. Les yeux bleus fixèrent l'œil de Kakashi, semblant demander quelque chose.

« - Ca sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez rentrer. » fit leur sensei avec un sourire, avant qu'il ne se remette à feuilleter le « Love Love Paradise. »

Si Sasuke et Sakura acquiescèrent et quittèrent la salle, Sakura s'accrochant au bras du brun tout en minaudant pour lui demander s'il désirait de l'aide, Naruto, lui, approcha de son maître.

« - Kakashi, pourquoi je suis obligé de rester chez moi ? »

« - Un bon ninja est un ninja entier. Désolé de te dire ça, mais si tu es en petit morceau, tu ne seras pas très utile à ton groupe. »

Il eut un instant de silence, puis demanda des renseignements sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Naruto hésita, puis raconta.

« - Je sais pas... On avait trouvé le petit chiot en un clin d'œil... Et lorsqu'on a décidé de rentrer, le chiot dans les bras de Sakura, on a rencontré des types qui nous ont attaqué. »

« - Quel genre de types ? »

« - Ceux d'Orochimaru, certainement... »

« - En es-tu sûr ? »

Naruto hésita à nouveau, piochant dans ses souvenirs.

« - N... Non. »

« - Explique-moi. »

Le blond haussa les épaules.

« - Leur manière de se battre, peut être, qui me faisaient penser à ceux d'Orochimaru... Mais en tout cas, c'est certain qu'on s'est fait battre à plate couture... Même plus que ça quand on voit dans quel état on est réduit !! »

Il serra le poing, rageur.

« - C'est pas comme ça que je vais devenir le prochain Hokage... »

« - Tu le deviendras si tu bosses un peu plus. » répliqua l'argenté avant de retourner dans son livre. « Quand tu commenceras à devenir plus adulte, peut être que tu auras une chance... »

Naruto serra les poings sous la pique. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il ne travaillait pas beaucoup mais à ce point... Il n'appréciait pas.

Kakashi leva l'œil de son livre à nouveau.

« - Tu sais, Naruto, je dis pas ça pour te démoraliser, mais s'il y en a qui sont capables de devenir Hokage pour le moment, ce sont Sasuke et Lee. Si tu ne fais rien, quand tu seras guéri, pour te remettre à leur niveau, tu risques fort de ne pas passer le statut de genin. »

Le blond fixa son sensei d'un air encore plus blessé que d'ordinaire, quand il recevait une remontrance.

Il serra à nouveau les poings jusqu'au sang, baissant la tête.

Naruto se détourna, réellement blessé. Ainsi, c'était ça que pensait Kakashi de lui ? Qu'il n'était qu'un bon à rien, un nul ?

Pourquoi, pourquoi alors Iruka avait dit qu'il était son meilleur élève si c'était faux ?

Le jeune genin se sentait blessé dans son amour propre. Mais... Peut être que Kakashi n'avait pas tord... C'est vrai qu'il ne foutait pas grand-chose en mission.

Il rentra chez lui en boitant, silencieux. Il allait devoir retrouver tous les papiers de cours et il en passait pour se remettre un peu à jour... Voire simplement demander à Sakura si elle n'avait pas quelque chose pour qu'il se remette sur pied pour les cours.

« - Il faut que je réussisse... » murmura le blond.4

**Trois semaines plus tard...**

La forêt semblait tranquille.

Une biche sortit de sa cachette pour regarder précautionneusement autour d'elle.

Pas question qu'elle sorte si il y a quelques dangers...

Elle soupira et marcha doucement, évitant les branchages, toujours à l'affût du moindre bruit.

Elle but quelques gorgées d'eau et releva précipitamment la tête, inquiète. Quelque chose l'alertait. Il y avait quelque chose de pas normal...

Un kunaï se planta dans son flanc et elle voulut s'enfuir. Poussant un léger cri, la biche se détourna... Avant qu'un autre kunaï et bien d'autres ne rejoignent le premier dans son corps. Et bientôt, un jeune homme au long manteau noir allait se repaître du corps du pauvre animal. Mais avant ça, le découper en morceau et en manger les meilleurs morceaux, laissant la carcasse aux charognards.

« - Sasuke-kun !! »

Le brun se tourna avec lassitude vers Sakura et poussa un soupir.

« - Oui ? »

« - Sasuke-kun, tu voudrais bien venir manger à la maison tout à l'heure ? Je suis seule et j'ai de quoi manger pour deux personnes... Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Le brun la regarda un bref instant. Puis il détourna la tête avant de répondre.

« - Non. »

Bref, net et précis.

« - Pourquoi ?? »

« - Pour la simple raison que je suis déjà invité à déjeuner et que je vais pas refuser l'invitation de la première personne sous prétexte que tu m'as invité après. »

Sakura fit une mine déçue.

« - Bon... D'accord... Mais la prochaine fois, tu mangeras avec moi ? »

Le brun resta silencieux, l'expression indéchiffrable.

« - On verra. »

Un rire et un baiser sur la joue.

« - Merci !! »

L'expression toujours indéchiffrable, l'Uchiwa la regarda, puis se détourna, en direction de la maison où il avait été invité.

Un léger sourire ourla les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il approchait de la maison d'un certain ninja blond. Il le fixa à travers la fenêtre ouverte et se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation. Il le voulait, il le désirait et il l'aurait. Par tous les moyens possibles. Et grâce au jutsu qu'il venait de découvrir, il pourrait avoir ce qu'il désirait depuis qu'il avait vu Naruto. Et ainsi, éliminer l'élément gênant pour sa soif de pouvoir.

Loin des regards et de l'intérêt qu'on lui portait, Naruto s'escrimait à faire un plat à peu prêt mangeable et autre que des ramens... Choses difficiles pour le jeune homme, quand on savait qu'il les adorait5, et qu'il n'était absolument pas doué pour la cuisine, malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait et les efforts d'Hinata, qui s'était portée volontaire pour l'aider à apprendre. Si le jeune homme se montrait volontiers bon élève (contrairement à ce qu'il était quand il était dans l'école de ninja), tous ses efforts pour faire un plat mangeable restaient encore très... Disons... faibles. Pour ne pas dire quasi-nuls.

Mais pour faire plaisir à la personne qui venait déjeuner chez lui, Naruto aurait tout fait pour que ça soit mangeable. Au pire, il avait un peu d'argent et il lui offrirait de quoi manger chez Ichiraku6, le restaurant de ramens, mais quand même...

Un soupir.

Naruto ne savait jamais comment réagir avec son invité, qui n'allait pas tarder. Sasuke était si... imprévisible... Si froid, renfermé, distant.

Mais c'était ça qui l'attirait tant, cette « _ténébritude_ » propre au jeune homme.

Une fois il en avait parlé à la seule fille qui n'était pas amoureuse de Sasuke. Mais la réaction de Hinata l'avait laissé un peu pantois. C'était plutôt rare que la jeune fille s'énerve autant... Avant que Sakura, qui avait également assistée à la fin de la scène, lui expliqua patiemment que la jeune fille était très amoureuse de lui, et ça depuis de nombreuses années.

Naruto l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds puis avait fixé, encore ébahi, la fuite d'Hinata, qui était en larmes.

Heureusement, de l'eau avait coulé depuis et les deux jeunes gens avaient discutés ; la jeune fille aux yeux blancs s'étaient excusée de son attitude et Naruto s'était également excusé de n'avoir eu plus de jugeote...

La jeune fille avait répondu avec une boutade.

_« - C'est normal, tu es blond ! »_

Naruto lui avait tiré la langue et ils avaient fini par reprendre ce qu'ils faisaient, c'est-à-dire les cours de cuisine.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que le riz qu'il avait eu tant de mal à préparer était allégrement en train de déborder et de coller au fond... Ce fut d'ailleurs l'odeur du riz qui coulait sur le feu qui le sortit de ses pensées et il poussa un juron.

« - Mais il va manger quoi ??? Mon riz est foutu et mes brochettes sont immangeables ! »

Un léger rire derrière lui le fit sursauter et il se tourna, gardant la gamelle de riz brûlante dans les mains.

« - Sa... Sasuke ?? Tu es déjà là ? Aie, c'est chaud !! »

Un nouveau rire alors que le blond lâchait d'un air désespéré sa casserole dans l'évier puis qu'il regardait d'un air dégoûté.

Le brun s'approcha et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« - M'est d'avis que tu n'es pas doué pour la cuisine, Naruto. Dommage, tu étais bien parti. »

Le jeune chuunin rougit.

« - Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?? »

« - Assez pour pouvoir dire que tu n'es pas spécialement doué en cuisine. Si tu te donnais un peu plus dedans, peut-être que tu y réussirais mieux... »

Si Sasuke voulait encourager Naruto, il réussit l'effet contraire. Le blond baissa la tête, prenant ça comme un reproche plutôt qu'autre chose. N'était-ce pas, après tout, ce que lui avait également dis Kakashi ? Qu'il ne travaillait pas assez, qu'il avait toujours la tête ailleurs, qu'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il fallait ?

« - Naruto ? »

Aucune réponse. Le blond soupira et secoua la tête.

« - Oui. Je t'invite au restaurant. »

« - Mais... Tu sais, tes brochettes... »

« - Pas grave. Elles vont brûler de toute façon. »

Le ton de la voix, légèrement sarcastique, n'échappa pas à Sasuke qui ne répondit rien. Après tout, le jeune blond était débutant en cuisine, non ? Pourquoi prenait-il la mouche ?

« - Je te suis. » finit-il par dire avant de suivre le blond.

Il détourna légèrement la tête vers le feuillage non loin. Il lui avait semblé voir une ombre... Avait-il rêvé ?

Sasuke suivit Naruto qui l'appelait et oublia cette « présence » qu'il croyait avoir rêvé.

L'ombre dans les feuillages émit un grincement de dents. Comment son frère osait-il s'approcher de sa proie ??

Naruto était à lui, à lui seul !! Il le voulait, il le désirait, il l'aurait ! Et encore plus, rien que pour voir la jalousie, la haine se peindre sur le visage de son frère. Et encore plus, se délecter des hurlements de frayeur, de Naruto... Ou bien peut être ses cris de plaisir ? Qui sait ?

Itachi finit par serrer les dents. Il ne devait surtout pas se laisser porter par la jalousie et se laisser envahir par la colère. Ou l'envie de tuer Sasuke.

Au contraire, il devait penser à des choses plus agréables... Comme par exemple imaginer Naruto entièrement nu dans ses bras... Et gémissant, entre douleur et plaisir, à ses assauts.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du ninja recherché et il repartit dans ses pensées, ses pensées faisant agréablement réagir son corps.

**Une semaine après**

Naruto se glissa au sol avec un soupir non dissimulé. Son genou qui avait failli être broyé le lançait lorsqu'il appuyait trop ou qu'il forçait trop dessus. Et l'entraînement qu'il venait de finir l'avait achevé. Certes, les paroles de Kakashi l'avaient profondément marqué et l'avaient poussé à s'entraîner et relire ses cours, mais ça n'empêchait pas que sa santé, moins bonne depuis l'accident, oscillait régulièrement entre très bonne et malade comme un chien. Il n'avait aucune explication plausible du pourquoi du comment que ça faisait ça mais il s'inquiétait.

Lui qui avait toujours eu une santé de fer, le voila qui tombait malade ? Qu'il pouvait avoir une poussée de fièvre en une nuit et que le lendemain matin, il était au mieux de sa forme ?

Etrange.

Le blond glissa dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur et emmêlés sa main, puis retira son bandeau. Une nouvelle nausée avait repris le dessus sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'une main fraîche, mais ferme, se posa sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier ou faire remarquer son nom. Un coup précis sur la nuque pour assommer, et Naruto s'évanouit sans voir le visage qui se penchait sur lui.

_A suivre_

_**Note de l'auteur : Comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est ma première fanfic Naruto et ça se voit. Merci à Suppu Copine de me dire que les sentiments sont confus, mais je peux guère faire mieux côté sentiments --**_

_**Pour être très franche avec vous, lecteurs, la fic ne me plaît absolument pas. Mais si je la publie, c'est pour avoir votre avis et si elle doit avoir une suite.**_

_**Je demande pas un commentaire du genre « la suite », non, mais un commentaire sérieux ! Si c'est un truc me disant que c'est de la merde, ben je comprendrais !! Mais quelque chose qui me dit si c'est valable à continuer, ou non.**_

_**Un commentaire quoi ;**_

_**Euh... Je ne fais pas du chantage aux commentaires, juste une demande d'une écrivain à ses lecteurs.**_

_**Merci de m'avoir lu jusque là.**_

1 Petite référence à Anthony Kavanagh

2 Je marque ça en attendant ;

3 Pas envie de dire la rose, sorry.

4 J'ai besoin d'aide... Mes deux bêtas ont un avis différent sur la réaction de Kakashi... Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

5 Pourquoi Naruto me fait penser, à cet instant précis, à Akane avec son curry ?

6 Hm, c'est très mal, piqué ce nom chez Ffely. Ne (me frappe pas!)


End file.
